Questionable love
by fightfirewithfire
Summary: A story about a love that was forbidden but all too real for one student at Hogwarts. What will she face this year as her story unfolds…? Rated t for some sexual content, but that won't be for a while. Please R&R!
1. Dreams and Schemes

Questionable Love

A story about a love that was forbidden but all to real for one student at hogwarts. What will she face this year as her story unfolds...

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series nor am I anywhere near the writing capabilities of J.K Rowling, but I do own Malaysia Parkinson and everything she stands for because she is based off of myself.**

**Big thanks to captainsallymae for checking this over for me!**

**Dreams and Schemes**

Malaysia Parkinson, an intelligent seventh year student at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is in love with her professor. Her head of house, nonetheless. The most hated professor in the school.

A straight "A" student, prefect , and one of the Slytherin brood, Malaysia seemed perfect. A perfect student could never dream about a professor the way she had come to dream of him. She had always admired Severus Snape, but nowadays she was dreaming about him in a way she never thought she could.

These dreams made nights restless and days embarrassing Rarely could she bring herself to look at Snape directly in the eye. She couldn't even bring herself to answer any of his questions or sit in her normal place up front and center.

_Malaysia had just woken up from a nap. She had fallen asleep doing homework again. She hadn't slept well in days._

_"How could I let myself fall asleep? I have so much homework! I'll never finish it!"she thought, yelling at herself furiously._

_She ran to class as fast as she could, narrowly escaping a detention from professor MaGonagall. Malaysia quickly found a seat as far back as she could manage before the bell rang._

_"POP QUIZ!" Snape yelled harshly as he entered the room, black robes billowing out behind him as he walked to the front of the room._

_He glanced around , making sure everyone was present. When he reached the front, he was surprised to see that Malaysia's bright blue eyes weren't staring at him as they usually did._

_"PARKINSON! I need to speak to you after class!" He said loudly._

_She became flustered and uneasy wondering what she had done to make her professor angry with her. Class went by quickly even though the quiz was quite challenging. As the bell rang students packed up their things and left. All except Malaysia anyway._

_"What is it that you needed to speak to me professor?" She asked cautiously._

_"I'm just curious as to why you were not in your normal seat."_

_"oh...I umm... I..." she stuttered, trying to think of a good excuse._

_"SPIT IT OUT CHILD, you're wasting my time!"_

_"Sorry sir, I don't know sir." She said timidly._

_"Be there tomorrow or it's a detention!"_

_"Yes professor." She said as she hurried out the door._

"huh... What? Where am I?" Malaysia awoke with a start.

"Wake up you're gonna get caught and get a detention!"said Millicent Bulstrode, a fellow Slytherin and Malaysia's best friend,"Snape should be here any minute!" Immediately Malaysia sat up as straight as an arrow, that's one thing she didn't need on her school records.

"Oh sorry I must have just dosed..."

"QUIET" Snape yelled as he stormed into the classroom his robes billowing madly as he walked to the front of the class.

"Books open to page 310. We will be starting a new chapter today, heads down, quills out, I want twelve inches of parchment on polyjuce potions and their uses. due next class, Begin!"

All at once the quills started scratching as classmates all around Malaysia started writing their assignments. Slowly Malaysia opened her potions book and read, even though she already knew all there was to know about polyjuce potions and there uses.

Slowly Snape made his round, checking on this and fixing that, correcting students when they were wrong, but all the while his thought somehow seemed to stray to her even though he knew it was wrong, he couldn't help but think of her. The way her eyes lit up like diamonds when he announced that their was a pop quiz, or the way she always dotted her "I's" with little hearts. He had always enjoyed grading Malaysia's papers. knowing that she at least paid attention to him gave him a feeling of pure unadulterated happiness. But lately he realized that she wasn't as happy as she once was. He'd hate to think it was something he had said or did to make her shy away from him the way she had done for the past several weeks. He came to the conclusion that he had to find out what it was that made her so shy around him he decided to get to the bottom of it and rather soon.

As he rounded the corner and came to a stop behind Malaysia, checking on what she was supposed to have done for class, She let out a small gasp of air as his hand came to rest softly on her forearm. Lightning bolts of sexual energy shot through her. If only he could feel what she was feeling, if only he knew what torment he had on her emotions thus far, but no it was wrong to think of her professor in such a way and she knew it could only be a mutual friendly relationship.

"Could you stop by my office after class, I want to go over last weeks chapter test with you."

" yes professor, but I thought you said that I..." Malaysia started to protest but before she could Snape cut her off.

"Never mind the details right now, you finish up here and we'll talk later" And he walked away to go back to his job of checking this and correcting that.

Return to Top


	2. That Fateful Meeting

**That fateful Meeting**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series nor am I anywhere near the writing capabilities of J.K Rowling, but I do own Malaysia Parkinson and everything she stands for because she is based off of me.**

"Professor, I don't understand. I've always received top marks on my quizzes! What did I do wrong?" Malaysia couldn't understand why he wanted to talk about her grades. She knew she had done well on her test. She just didn't understand him and she loved that about him. She also loved other things about him like his passion for teaching and just for life itself. She knew he had a past, and not a good one at that, but she didn't care. It turned her on slightly, the whole bad boy persona.

"I actually wanted to know if you would consider privet tutoring, for a student that is failing this class. She specifically asked for your help. Knowing how well you handle yourself under pressure I'm giving you 4 weeks to raise her grade or get detention with me for a month."

"Oh, well, ok…..but professor why didn't you just tell me this in class instead of having me worry about my grade on a test that I know I aced! I would have said yes right away!" Malaysia was really mad at Snape for making her second guess herself. And privet tutoring was all he wanted form her. She thought he knew her well enough to know she would jump at the chance to help another student.

"I would have told you but the student told me to keep it a secret, she doesn't want to tarnish her reputation. She made me promise not to tell you in class."

He knew he shouldn't be lying to Malaysia but it was the only way he could get her alone. He had to think of a student who was failing and a female one at that but he just couldn't think of anyone…or could he? Oh he was mad at himself for lying.

"Well if I may be so bold, who is it professor? I need to know so I can get to work on it right away, I really don't need a detention tarnishing my reputation." Malaysia asked impatiently.

"Oh...it's….umm…..oh it's Miss Bulstrode, she really needs your help" He couldn't believe himself yet another lie.

"Oh poor Millie, I mean Millicent, she is my best friend why didn't she just come to me and ask for help? I just will have to have a talk to her."

"Thanks miss Parkinson, or rather she should be thanking you not me. Ok run along now. Oh and will you please have miss Bulstrode come and see me right away so she can get her missing work from me. Don't dawdle now go!"

He had to talk to Millicent before Malaysia did. He had to some how talk her into doing this or play along with it for the next 4 weeks the only problem was how?


	3. The Meeting on the Grounds

**The meeting on the grounds**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series nor am I anywhere near the writing capabilities of J.K Rowling, but I do own Malaysia Parkinson and everything she stands for because she is biased off of me.**

"Oh poor Millie, I mean Millicent. She is my best friend! Why didn't she just come to me and ask for some help? I guess I'll have to talk to her."

She couldn't believe it. How could Millie lie to her about something like this? She had told Malaysia that she was passing! She would have to have a nice chat with her when she found her, whenever that was.

Malaysia left Snape's' office quickly to find Millie. She really needed to talk to her but then Millie also had to go see Snape first. What was she going to do? She thought about it as she walked out the front doors to the grounds where they usually met. She was deep in thought when she spotted Millie. She was on her way to herbology.

"Millie, MILLIE! You have to go see professor Snape, right away; he said it was very important! I'll tell Madame Hooch that you'll be a little late."

"Oh ok I guess I'll be back in a little bit. Oh and thanks a lot Malaysia!"

Malaysia couldn't believe it. Millie didn't tell her because she didn't want to damage her reputation. Milli had always told Malaysia everything, even things she didn't want to hear but yet she hadn't told her about her grades. Malaysia knew there was something wrong and she resolved to get to the bottom of it and soon but before she could say anything to Millie she was gone. She would have to have her little chat later that day in the common room.

Millicent knew there was something wrong by the look on Malaysia's face. She was thinking and looking for someone and that was never good. Suddenly she heard her name she turned to see Malaysia rushing towards her with a hurt and sorrowful look on her face.

"Milli, MILLIE! You have to go see professor Snape, right away; he said it was very important! I'll tell Madame Hooch that you'll be a little late."

Millicent couldn't think of anything she had done to make Snape mad at her. She was caught off guard by the reproachful look on her best friends face. She knew that Malaysia had stayed after class to have a meeting with Snape. What it was about she had no idea and she didn't want to get in the middle of it if it made Malaysia this angry with her.

"Oh ok I guess I'll be back in a little bit. Oh and thanks a lot Malaysia!"

She rushed off to find out just what this was all about. She had to know what Snape had done to make Malaysia so angry and why he needed to talk to her and she had to get the homework form class. She wasn't paying any attention to Snape in class she was to preoccupied staring at Malfoy to listen to anyone. She was in love and no one could talk her out of it. She knew that he was one of the most sought after guys in school but she couldn't help it he was so cute and he was so daring and he had money and she liked money a lot. But that wasn't all she wanted. It was just very important to have money. It meant that you would be secure in life and could afford the really nice things on Diagon Alley. She still wanted to have Malfoy even if it took her forever to get him. But first she had to find out what Snape wanted.

Return to Top


	4. The First Session

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series nor am I anywhere near the writing capabilities of J.K Rowling, but I do own Malaysia Parkinson and everything she stands for because she is based off of me.**

**The First Session**

"Oh thank god, Miss Bulstrode, come in and close the door. I need you to do something for me, I need you to pretend you need help in my class, I need you to take privet tutoring lessons but make it hard for Malaysia to help you and make sure that you don't get all your "back work" done in the next month. Don't ask questions just do it!"

"But professor I don't need help I have one of the top grades in your class. I shouldn't need to take lessons I shouldn't have to! This isn't fair, it isn't fair at all."

He was relieved when Millicent walked into the room 20 minutes after Malaysia left but was angered when she opened her mouth he couldn't believe she was being so, so, oh who was he kidding it was the only way she would do it and he knew it!

"I should think you would like to spend more time with your best friend miss Bulstrode, to think you are only doing it so save face! I should think you would be rater grateful but since you aren't I guess there's only one way to get you to agree with it, do it or it's detention with Filch!"

"But professor you can't do that! That is even more unfair! Why are you doing this?" Millicent cried, she couldn't believe her ears how could he do it, now she would have no time to get to Malfoy and she knew she had to do something, but what could she do?

"FINE but on one condition, I don't want to be the only one taking extra lessons I don't need. I will only do it if you make Malfoy do it as well."

"No! I can't do that. I won't. There is nothing you can do to make me. That is blackmail and I won't allow it!" Was that all she wanted? Malfoy, he knew she liked him but he didn't know she'd go this far to get him. But then again he was doing it to get to Malaysia. The only thing keeping him from answering is the fact that he knew this whole thing was going to turn out very bad or very good. Which one he didn't know, sometimes he wished that he could be a seer or have premonitions. It was going to be tricky. He had to get Malfoy to do it too, but how the only thing he wanted was to be better than potter but then again so did he.

"We will see. There is a slight possibility that he says no."

"But you won't let him will you professor, it's the only way I will say yes, and that is what you want isn't it?"

If only she knew what he wanted, he wanted Malaysia and that was turning out to be a hard task to accomplish, but then he'd always loved a challenge.

"Yes that is what I wan and that is what I will have now you have to go here is a pass to get back into your class, there should only be 20 minutes left that should be enough for you to get to class and tell Malaysia you got your assignments."

"Ok bye professor."

With that she left, and she knew she was going to get what she wanted and there wasn't anything that was going to keep her from him not anymore, she had always loved him and he was going to love her even if she had to do it the hard way.

"Professor Sprout had just finished the lesson when Millicent walked in the room. She could catch up later, but right now she had to get this lesson thing started, the sooner the better.

"Thank you Malaysia for doing this, I knew I could count on you! You're the best, oh and one more thing Malfoy will be joining us as he needs the lessons as well I already talked to professor Snape and he agrees that it's going to be hard but we think you can do it! This is going to be great just wait and see."

Malaysia couldn't let a little thing like Malfoy screw up her chances at being on of the greatest good witches in the wizarding world, but if he did so help her she would kill him. This was only going to slow her down and she knew it but there wasn't a thing she could do about it. This whole thing was a mess and she didn't know what to do. She needed to do this for her friend that much was for certain.

Malaysia decided to skip lunch today. This whole thing had her in a tizzy and she had a migraine to boot. She figured she would lie down for a while and just relax. Fat chance! Millicent walked in the dormitory something was wrong Malaysia could sense it.

"What is wrong Millie? You seem upset."

"Oh I just thought I would come and see if you where ok, when you left herbology you didn't look ok. Are you alright?"

"Oh I'll be fine I just have one of my headaches, I just need to lie down for a while."

"Before you nod off can I ask when the first session will be so that I can let Malfoy know?"

"Yes, it will be next Saturday, when everyone leaves for Hogsmead."

"But…..Oh alright I guess that will be best I'll go tell him, just remember not to be late for next class. See you at dinner."

Malaysia knew that both students would be furious with her for making the first session on a Hogsmead weekend but they needed the help and without the extra distraction would help get them done quicker.

He didn't know how he did it but he got Malfoy to agree to take the lessons and it was surprisingly easy, but then again all he had to do was dangle a detention in front of Malfoy and that got him anything he'd wanted from Malfoy, it always had. He just had to make sure that his plan didn't fail.

The first tutoring session went well as well as to be expected. Or at least Malaysia had hoped so. She never knew spending an afternoon at the library could cause so much trouble; after all she normally did spend most of her time there. Malfoy was a no show as usual, and Millicent couldn't be more moody. The next four weeks where going to be trouble. The only thing that kept her from throwing in the towel was the fact that she couldn't get a detention. She just couldn't. But then again she did want to spend some time alone with Snape not that she would ever admit it to anyone not if her life depended on it!


	5. The Next Four Weeks

**The Next Four Weeks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series nor am I anywhere near the writing capabilities of J.K Rowling, but I do own Malaysia Parkinson and everything she stands for because she is based off of me.**

Lessons were going well with Millicent and Malaysia. Malfoy joined them from time to time, when Snape found him and practically dragged him there. They moved the lessons form the library to the dungeons, where they had more privacy and space to do their work.

"Ok great, now add 2 screaming beetles, cut them in 3rds. The potion should turn purple." Malaysia said. "Perfect!" She Exclaimed. "Stir clockwise three times and we are done!" But instead of doing as she was instructed Millicent dropped in another ingredient before stirring, while Malaysia wasn't looking that is. With a huge puff of smoke the girls were coughing and then they collapsed on the ground. Malaysia was so disoriented she soon forgot where she was and what she was doing. Millicent ha her robes over her face as to not inhale any of the smoke. She knew she shouldn't have added what she did but she was so sick of these extra lessons. And she needed to devote all of her time to getting Malfoy. Something she had been trying to do for the last 6 years. After a few moments Malaysia was passed out on the floor while Millicent fled the room. She knew if Snape found her…..she didn't want to think of what would happen to her. Just as Millicent had reached the library she heard Filch screaming and running down the hall. Millicent knew she was in trouble and started running to the slytherin common room, but before she could get very far Snape, Madame Pomfrey and professor Dumbledore were barreling down on her and she had no choice but to run the same way they were.

"Miss Bulstrode, what on earth has happened?" Professor Dumbledore asked harshly.

"I don't know… one minute I was standing by the library and the next you were running towards me!" She knew she had to think of a reason as to why she wasn't at her lesson, but she was; she had to lie which she wasn't really that good at it.

"Now Miss Bulstrode, tell me the truth, what happened, I know you had a lesson with Miss Park…..OH MY GOD! What have you done to her?" Snape said as he turned to see Malaysia lying on the floor. He couldn't believe his eyes. He ran to her side, she looked so peaceful, like she was dead; he didn't want to believe it.

"She's dead, and it's your entire fault! I can't believe you, she was your best friend! Why would you do something like this? Tell me!" Snape yelled, he could hardly control himself.

"I didn't kill her! Honest I didn't!" Millie cried.

"The girl is right, she's not dead. I'll take her to the hospital wing and get her fixed up right well!" Madame Pomfrey said with a light hearty voice.

"Ok, I think I will join you Madame, as for you, I'll deal with you as soon as she's better!" With that Snape left with Madame Pomfrey and Malaysia on a floating stretcher.

"Miss Bulstrode, I think it's best that you come with me." Dumbledore said.

Malaysia was not any better, she had been it the hospital wing for almost a week and had shown no sign of improvement. The night she was put in the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey was able to get Malaysia to regain consciousness but only for a moment, after that she slipped into a coma of sorts. Madame Pomfrey couldn't figure it out. After Malaysia fell back into her coma, Snape went to the dungeons to find out just what had happened to her. He had to get some of that potion they were working on and find out just what it was that had done this to Malaysia.

When he got to the dungeon he was furious to find that the house elves had already cleaned up the mess. But they left a list of all the things that were out, and what they thought was in the potion. The only thing he could do is to get some of his truth telling serum and slip it into Millie's drink to get her to tell the truth. For the last couple of days Millie had been doing her lessons with Dumbledore in his office, she knew she had done something very bad. But she wasn't going to tell Dumbledore what she put in that potion, she didn't want to be expelled for doing what she had done.

For the last two weeks Snape had been trying to get to Millie, but she was always with Dumbledore. He hadn't slept at all trying to find out what would have caused Malaysia to go into this condition. He was racking his brain. He was slipping and he didn't care who found out anymore, not even if he was fired. He swore if anything happened to Malaysia , he didn't know what he would do but he knew it wouldn't be good.

Millicent was in the great hall for breakfast the next morning, apparently Dumbledore was done with her. This was his chance. He could finally find out what had happened to Malaysia. He had a new found confidence in him as he reached where she sat at the slytherin table alone.

"Ahhh miss Bulstrode, so nice of you to join us." Snape said.

"Yes professor, what can I do for you this morning?" Millicent said sheepishly.

Just as she asked this question Snape knew this was the right time, this was it, this is the day he was going to find out what really happened three weeks ago in the dungeons. As he leaned down he slipped a small blue bottle out of his pocket and poured a few drops of the contents in her glass, when she wasn't looking that is.

"Pass me a Glass would you, thank you, have a drink with me. Mmmmmm that tastes good doesn't it?" Snape asked as he sat by Millie and took a drink out of a glass that was sitting next to him.

"Yes professor it tastes great." Millie said.

"Drink up my dear you need your strength today."

"Yes Professor."

"Now, tell me what you put in the potion that made Malaysia go into a coma."

He couldn't wait to here what it was, for weeks he had gone without sleep trying to find out what it was.

"It was just a little lily root, the one that makes you forget things. I guess I put a little too much in it." Millicent said.

"Oh, thank you, you have been such a good help."

"Oh you are very welcome professor!"

He should have known that is what it was, the whole jar was missing from his storage cabinet. He was mentally kicking himself as he walked back to the dungeons. It was right under his nose. Now all he had to do was to find a cure for Malaysia, it was no telling how much damage had been done to her frail figure . He would have to talk to professor Dumbledore before he did anything rash, but right now all he wanted was a hot bath and a good night sleep. His mind was finally at ease for right now anyway.

That night Malaysia got worse, much worse, she stopped breathing for five minutes and her heart stopped twice, and every time something bad happened to her Snape was there, holding her hand willing her to not give up on life. He had done some research before he went to sleep that night and found out that , when mixed with the snorlax potion, lily root can become very harmful, lethal even. He knew he had to do something and fast, but the potion that would fix this whole mess would take 3 weeks to prepare. He just wished Malaysia could hold on that long.


End file.
